OMFG How did we get in Harry Potter?
by harrypotterandlotrlover
Summary: Five friends find themselves in none other than the Harry Potter series. There they will learn the meaning of love, power, and bravery.
1. Chapter 1

OMFG How did we get in Harry Potter?

Hi everyone! So I got the inspiration for this story from my friends story called OMFG How did we get in Middle Earth? And its really great so you could check it out! Expect a lot of parallels and stuff ha ha, Also this is my first story on here so dont be too hard loL!

xx

The night was dark as the girl walke home from work. She never liked walking home, but it was her only way since her car was really beat up. _Just another reason to hate life, _she thought to herself as she walked a little bit longer, just until her apartment was in view.

"Oh my fucking god!" She whisper-yelled to herself, swearing under her breath as she tripped over a cindre block on the pavement.

"What the fuck, ugh." She sighed, shaking her head and pushing her dark waves from her face. Life was really hard on her own, she never thought graduating from college would lead to such difficulties in life. Everything was finally heading upwards, she got great grades on her A levels and even got accepted into Cardiff University. But now she just had to pay for it all which was hard since she just got fired from her job not 30 minutes before and her parents refused to help pay for school.

She opened the door slowly, hoping not to wake up her flat mates. Mikaila, Casey and Brittany were all bound to be asleep, it was already 10:30pm. That made her sad a little, because she kind of wanted some comforting but it was okay, there was always tomorrow. But, to her surprise, just as the door opened they all shouted "surprise" as she walked in, dressed up as their favourite harry potter characters.

"You guuuuuuuys," Christine dragged out the word, smiling widely as Brittany laughed heartily, adjusting the rag dress of her Dobby costume. She was always proud of that costume ever since she made it for the halloween prty from two years prior. Sometimes, Christine recalled, she would wear the dbby clothes around their flat just because she could. That was Brittany though, a free spirit.

"We thought you would need some cheering up!" Mikaila said, twirling her Luna Lovegood wand in her hand and grinning.

"Yeah, we want to take your mind off your job, so..." Casey trailed off, looking at the other two girls from behind her Harry glasses with a grin as they all shouted simultaneously

"HARRY POTTER MARATHON!"

All the girls laughed together as Christine put on her wizards hat, pulling her dark hair into a bun as to complete the perfect McGonagall look. She already wore glasses, and she was really fond of them, they were 100% made out of recycled matrial too which was really good.

"Now that we're all dressed up lets get this party start-" But Brittany was cut off as the door opened one more time that night, and all the girls smiled with glee as Andrew came into sight.

"I know you guys weren't planning a Harry Potter matarthon without me!" He said with black-girl attitude, snapping his finger in a lightening bolt formation and giggling as Brittany rolled her eyes at her big brother.

"Well you're dressed up so I guess you can stay," Brittany said crossing her arms, pretnening like she didnt want him to be there. But all of the other girls knew that it was just a front she put on. Brittany was actually really sweet behin her bitchy wall, but ever since her boyfriend, Orlando, cheated on her she had been a lot harder.

"Let the fun times begin!" Mikaila yelled, pressing the play button on the flat screen telly as they all sat beneath the blankets. They started with Philosophers Stone, but skipped the second movie and went straight to the third one. After the seventh movie, all of them were really quiet and hesitating on putting in the last dvd.

"Well, I guess this is it." Casey said, standing up and getting the last dvd from the table. "The time has come, time for eight."

By this time, it was already twi in the morning, but none of them were tired. Harry Potter was more important to them right now, it was their childhoods after all.

"You know what I wish?" asked Christine, looking around the others. "I wish we were living in this world, that we were wizards."

"Duh!" Brittany replied, and part two began.

But, as they all fell asleep crying, something strange happened. And when morning came, none of them would ever be the same again...

xx

So thers chapter one! I know its really short but dont worry after this the chapters will be long and such kk review!


	2. Chapter 2

OMFG How did we get into Harry Potter?

Chapter 2:

"Wow that was a good rest!" Andrew yawned as he woke up. He was always a bit of a free spirit. Much like his sexy (!) sister, Brittany. Only, when Andrews eyes adjusted to the mornign light, he saw not the ceiling of the flat but the open sky. "Reall mature you guys did you drag me outsi-" But he stopped talking when he saw Casey sleeping next to him.

Okay, now he was worried. What was he doing sleeping next to his best friend outside? He had no memory of leaving the flat, the last he remembered he was falling asleep crying with his buddies after the wrenching scenes of Harry Potter. So... did they get drunk or something? No, Andrew would have remembered that for sure. He sat up tiredlly, wiping the sleep from his eyes and looking to his other side when he saw... Mikaial? "Fuck..." He whispered to himself, wondering where his sister and christine were at.

"Andrew?" Caseys' voice broke his chain of thought, and he met her sparklingblue eyes, dulled by the tiredness of just waking up.

"Youre awake. Good. Maybe you know where we are?" He looked around, it was like a meadow or something. But, Andrew was no geologist.

"I just remember falling asleep after the movie..." Mikaila said, now awake also.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SISTER?" Andrew bellowed out suddenly. He got easily frustrated a lot but it wasnt his fault, he just had a lot of pent up frustratoin. Brittany and him were the same like that, she also yelled a lot to show her anger but he was better at keeping it down.

"Calm down mate!" Mikaila pleaded, "We have to go and find them ok?"

"Ok." Andrew said, and he hoped they would find them soon because he was getting hungry as well as worried.

Xx

Christine woke up with a start, her bbody somehow senseing that they were not at home. _What the fuck... _She thought to herself as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Feeling around, she found a light switch and flicked it on.

"What the fuck!" Brittany complained, her eyes squeezed open and her voice still sleepy. She must have woken her up with the light...

"Sorry brit, but we have a problem." Christine sighed, looking at the room.

"What?"

"Well... either we've been kidnapped or we are dreaming. And I don't think we are dreaming."

Christine stood up, but hit her head on the ceiling. She let out a yelp of pain and fell against the wall. Brittany laughed at this. Christine shook her head, Brittany was even bitchy in the most dire of times. She wished that Mikaila was with her instead... then she got worried. Where was Mikaila? And Andrew? And Casey?

"We're in a closet." Brittany said, and looked at Christine with a confused look on her face. "Why are we in a closet."

"How should I know?" Christine replied shortly, "Sorry look lets just figure out where we are ok?"

"Good idea"

Christine opened the door slowly, and what she saw amazed her...

Xx

It seemed like they were walking forever and it had only been 10 minutes. Casey sighed and looked around them. She saw a building in the distance and it was really tall, but it looked like it would be at least 15 more minutes until they would get there. Sighing again, Casey pushed her long brown hair from her face, wishing she had a ponytail to tie it in a braid.

She was worried, to be honest. Worried about Brittany and Christine, but more for Britany. They were best friends for life, and she knew that Christine could handle herself but Brittany... she was guided more by wants than by logic. Casey looked at Andrew and Mikaila, they must be worried too she thought to herself. But then she got an idea!

"You guys waiT!"

"What is it?" Mikaila asked, her austarlin accent thick.

"We have phones duh! Text them!"

"O-M-G, you are brilliant, girl!" Andrew laughed heartily and pulled out his droid. Mikaila pulled out her iphone and Casey did the same.

_Britz, Christine, where r u guys at? Were lookin everywhere but its like a field or some shit lol, call me xx_

She turned off her phone and nodded at the two others. "I'm sure they are in that house over there."

"Yeah, let's hurry up my feet hurt already." Miakila said, and they all began walking once more.

Xx

"Bloody hell!" Ron screeched, throwing a pillow at the closet door.

"Oi! Watch where you are throwing that, boy!" Brittany said sternly, and Ron looked back at her apologetically. She was so sick and tired of having thing thrown at her all the time.

"Let's all calm down!" Christine said, shaking her head at Brittany. "Where are we?" She asked Ron, and he stared at her with disbelief.

"Where are you? You are in my room... at the burrow... in my house...?"

"That's not possible! You are a charater in a book, Ron!" brittany said next, but christine just stared at him with disbelief.

"O-M-F-G... how did we get in Harry Potter...?" She whispered to herself and brittany.

Xx

AN: okay so its a little slow but all beginnings are haha! Review pls xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

OMFG How did we get into Harry Potter?

Chapter 3:

Mikaila knocked hesitantly on the door, it was realy familiar but for some strange reason she couldn't seem to place what it was. She was beginning to get really scared actually, here they were in this strange place with no recollection of how they got there? Yeah, that was not normal. It was like the bginnsin of a scary movie. And Mikaial was no fan of those.

The door ipened suddenly, causing Mikaila to jump backwards and bump into Andrew. "Watch out!" he exclaimed, "These are new shoes, okay, you break 'em you buy 'em." Mikaila rolled her eyes though, he always took everything so seriously. His shoes werent even that nice anyway, so she didn't care.

"Hi! What birngs you lot here?" But the three friends were silent. It was... it was Molly Weasley talking to them. Actually talking to them. This had to be a dream...

Caasey spoke first, she was always the brave one. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley... we're friends of... Fred and George, uhm... are they home...?"

But she looked suspicious, "Why are you three here?"

"Well..." Casey started, but Mikaila knew what she had to do.

"The truth is, we know everything. And... we want to help. Our friends are lost, you see, and we thought they ight be here. We want to be in the order too." Mikaila left off out of breath, she was talking so fast.

"Come in." The red head said, usherin them in quickly.

"We're in the actual burrow..." Andrew said excitedly to Mikaila, but she smiled only in return. Honestly, she was too worried about Christine and Brittany to be excited. Like, they were her best friends, why wouldn't she be worried about them? And by the looks of it... they weren't here, or at least in the kitchen room.

"The faster we find the others, the faster we know what is going on." Casey said to both of them and Mikaila nodded in agreement.

"She's right. We have to find out where they a-" But Mrs. Weasley cut them off, handing all of them cups of tea.

"I shouldn't have let you in... these are dangerous times we live in you know, but you three seem good." She looked at Casey, "you remind me of myelf at your age." But Mikaila knew that Casey wouldnt be happy about that compliment, she often made fun of mrs weasley when they all watched Harry Potter together, calling her a "dumb ginger". Mikaila laughed a little at the memory, _Oh Casey..._

"Look, I've called together the Order to form a meeting so you can tell us then everything you know. Until then, get some rest and eat, you are welcome to anything." She smiled at the trio and then turned around, picking up a broom and humming out the door.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's hunt some orc!" Andrew said, and Mikaila and Casey laughed knoingly at the Lord of the Rings reference. _Oh Andrew..._

xx

Ron sat down on his bed, looking really confused. "How did you guys get in my closet..." Brittany rolled her eyes, visibly annoyed by him. There were more presing matters! Like how they were there in the first place! God.

"Shut up, Ron!" Brittany stomped her foot on the ground, looking back at Christine, "So why were we in the closet?"

"I think... I think we just transported here or something! Like... we're in the story now, Brittany! But, we have to find the others. They could be anywhere!" Christine spoke in hushed whispers but it didnt matter because Ron had fallen back asleep. Brittany was relieved, he was so annyoing.

"Wait, my phone!" Brittant and Christine both pulled out their iphones and both of them had three new messages.

_Where are you? - Mikaila_

_Hey gurls, so we are lost lol where are you though its kind of weird and im hungry – Andrew_

_Britz, Christine, where r u guys at? Were lookin everywhere but its like a field or some shit lol, call me xx -Casey_

"Oh wow, they are ok." Christine sounded relieved, and Brittany was too but she just shrugged it off to seem tuff.

"Yeah I knew they would be, lol." but she said the letters of "lol".

"Come on!" Christine said, and they both ran out of Ron's room and down the hall way, but they crashed into someone...

xx

"Come on, this way!" Mikaial shouted ahead of them, and Andrew sighed.

"You don't have to run." He shook his head, giving Casey a oh-my-god-she-is-so-annoying kind of look. In truth, he just really wanted to find his sister and Christine. Brittany was his baby sister and he had to watch over her, if not we would be a failure and that was just not ok. And... he really missed her. The way that she always had a comment on ebeything, how her face lit up when someone was in pain, and there constant bickering. But most of all? He missed her.

"Rons room is this way!"

Casey chortled, "Why would we _want_ to see Ron? He's annoying and no one likes him." Andrew agreed with her, but by the look on Mikailas face he knew it was bad.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP CASEY NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR OPINIONS!" She screecehd, her eyes bulging out of their sockets and her face red as a cherry. Andrew never saw her like this before... unless someone insulted Bono but that was eight times worse so he was thankful for that at least.

Casey never had the chane to reply because soon they all were pushed down to the ground by a mysterious force.

"Fuck...!" Brittany's voice shouted, and Andrew froze right there on the ground... wait, that was _Brittany_!

"Oh my god!" He said in glee, wrapping his arms around his sister tightly, "I thought we'd never find you!" It had only been a few hours but they really scared the group and Andrew looked at all his friends, putting a hand on Christine's shoulder too.

"You guys we let the stress get to us too much, we've been... mean."

"You're right, Andrew." Casey nodded, pusing her hair from her face.

"Let's promise never to be rude to easch other again." Christine offered, pputting out her pinkies to connest with miakial and Brittany, and they connected with Casey and Andre to make an entire circle.

"_We promise."_

xx

The Order were all gathered in the kitchen by this time, surrounding a table and talking n hushed whispers. They had already listened to the whole story about how the five friends got there, and now they were talking about something. Christine was just really amazed by the whole situation, really. Like, here she was with her bestest friends in the world actually in Harry Potter? What were the odds of that? It was just crazy. So she stared at the table, Remus and Arthur and Kingsley and Bill and Fleur and Fred and George and Mad Eye Moody and also Muduns Fletcher. They werea ll really there and it was just so weird. Was this all a dream? She wished it wasnt because she neevr wanted to wake up- ever.

Remus looked at them and from the corner of her eye she saw Casey blush, holding back a laugh she looked at Mikaila. They both knew how much of a crush Casey had on Remus and it must have been so weird for her to see him in the flesh like... it was him!

"We've decided to trust you." Kingsley said first, nodding.

"Really?" Brittany blurted out.

"Yes."

"Wow..." Casey said next, and Christine just nodded in agreement. Wow was the right word... they _trusted_ them. This was great! But then she thought a moment more..

"Wait, we don't... I mean, arent we muggles or...?"

"You wouldnt be here if you were amuggle. We have protective charms, you see" Fred explained eating a cherry.

"What!" They all said at the same time. _Not_ muggles?1 This was just getting better by the second.

"We will have to buy them wands mum!" George said, springing up from his chairin glee.

Just then molly agreed, "yes," then she stood up. "I know someone that can help you all. But that will have to wait because we need to get Harry tomorrow. Remus can you show them to bed?"

"Yes, Molly. I will right now."

xx

If Casey wasn't freaking out before she was definitely freaking out now. Remus Lupin... he was right there in front of her, close enough to touch...

"Will we all have to sleep in the same room?" Brittany asked with a yawn.

"Yes. But I have a special place for Casey to stay." he said.

"Y-you do?" she asked.

He nodded. Everyone had gotten settled into their stayings. But Casey was confused. She didn't get to sleep with her friends. Instead she had somewhere else to stay in. Why was this? What was the strange werewolf up to?

"I hope this is comfortable enough for you."

"It is lovely Remus. Thanks."

He didn't say anything to her. Instead he just stared.

"I...I've never seen such a beautiful place before."

"Ahhhh yes. The burrow is quite the place to see if you like scenery." He walked to the window, "Fields go out forever it seems."

"I love scenery."

"As do I." Her cheeks turned a deep crimson red.

"You're fascinating Casey."

"ME?" She scoffed. "I'm anything but!"

"No, it is true. You even stand out from your friends."

"I'm broken." she whispered. Not a lot of peopple knew it, but Casey was abused by her father. Her mother died in a tractor accident when she was only 6 months old and after that her dad became an alcoholic. Sometimes he'd drink so much that he would get mad and hit her!

He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up slightly. "Everyone is. In some way or the other."

"Are you broken Remus?" He nodded. Casey inwardly yelled at herseld, _he's a werewolf duh..._

"If only I could fix you." she couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth!

"You can..." he kissed her lips softly and she leaned in returning the kiss. Their hands found their way to each others bodies. His skin felt soft and warm against her finger tips.

"What are we doing?" she gasped against his lips.

"Enjoying ourselves." The two stayed like that for a moment. Kissing passionately. Touching each other like two horny school kids who had lost control in the janitors closet. They both knew what they were doing was wrong. But they couldn't stop themselves.

Xx

read and review! xoxo


End file.
